A Yes That Changed The World
by psychoticpsychic
Summary: Sam is gone. Dean is off living with Lisa. A decision that will change heaven and earth hangs in the balance. Castiel tips the balance. He chooses power over prestige.


**AN: I do not own Supernatural. How many of us knew Misha Collins is actually named Dmitri Tippens Krushnic? This is a one-shot, in honour of the Asian TV premiere of Supernatural (which was like 3 weeks ago) and the 'death' of Cas because of the Leviathans. This set in S6, after Crowley offers him a deal on the souls, but before Sam comes back.**

Castiel was sitting on a park bench in a dyslexic twelve-year old boy's version of heaven. There pine trees all around him, it was a bleak November morning and he could hear waves crashing onto rocks somewhere nearby. He was confused. He was stuck on a bridge between two cliffs, the first one being the old life, before Sam and Dean had 'derailed' the apocalypse. The second was a new future, one of freedom; one of change. Crowley offered him the chance to do that. To cross the bridge. But did he want to? Did Castiel have the courage to leave what was burned behind? Hadn't the apocalypse cost enough- Dean's happiness, Sam's soul?

Dean. Castiel thought of how he left the poor grieving human earlier that fateful day. Not even Bobby could cheer him up. But he was keeping his promise. He had driven right away to Lisa's. But could he really forget his brother? Castiel knew that however happy Dean was, there would always be a part of him that would miss his Sammy.

Moving over the problems of the humans, Cas had bigger fish to catch. Heaven was in complete anarchy and Raphael was out to get him. But Cas knew that the old soldier-commander system would no longer work. What his brothers needed was freedom. To be able to decide for themselves; not be told when to fold or unfurl their majestic and mighty wings. Becoming the master of all those souls would help Castiel achieve that. Then there would be peace in heaven and earth. Everything he and the Winchesters had worked for would finally come to fruition. All he had to was say 'Yes' to Crowley.

It was ironic, really. The quest for one 'yes' from Dean had started out this whole mess. One 'yes' from Sam had tipped the world. Now one 'yes' from Castiel could save it.

Or maybe not. What if the power was too much? Was it worth the risk? Would he be able to control all those souls? A lot depended on him, right now. Castiel's decision could lead the world either to salvation or to destruction. This was the point where Dean would usually mutter some inappropriate phrases and get a raised eyebrow from Sam or an 'idjit!' from Bobby.

Castiel remembered all the good times he'd had on earth. He remembered the ones to which he'd been a silent spectator—from the times when Adam and Eve were about, through the times when the pagan gods roamed the earth, all the way to the 21st century. He remembered a few really well. Like when the people of the Desert found out that they had a god of ice; or when the god of doorways had a fight with the god of closets. His favourite however, was learning to be independent and learning to live like a human; like when he and Dean posed to be Federal Agents but Cas held his ID upside down. "Those were the days," to quote a certain stubborn but humorous human.

The entire universe was on the verge of change. Castiel held the key to-

He was suddenly pulled out of his philosophical mental monologue when someone summoned him. Raphael. Of course.

"We need to talk, brother," he said. There were definitely the hints of a threat in that.

"I cannot come." His reply was crisp, and in some ways in the nature of a rebellion.

"Fine."

Castiel took a breath and turned around. Sure enough Raphael was right there.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," he said tauntingly.

That struck a nerve. Castiel got up and turned around. In his fury, he was truly a magnificent creature. His wings spread out behind him; his blue eyes alight with the fire of fury.

"You're forgetting I'm your superior, _brother,_" he spat out the word. He was just about to strike-

"Hey ass-butt!"

Raphael disappeared in a storm of holy flames. Cas turned around with inhuman speed.

"Would you see that? I pulled a Castiel," said Crowley gleefully.

"How did you even get here?" asked Cas half thankful and half disgusted. "Oh, right." In Raphael's anger, he had 'jumped' them both to an actual location on earth.

"I wanted to know how my future business partner is doing."

"I'm _not _your partner."

"You will be."

"I haven't decided that."

With a sudden _whoosh _of air, Crowley's face was inches from his.

"Imagine the power, Castiel. You can save all that you've worked for," he whispered and was gone. Cas was in a fix, torn between decisions. There was a feeble voice in the back of his mind telling him not to agree to the demon's terms. This was when he could use help. He couldn't ask the other angels. No, they'd be appalled. He could do with a human opinion. But he didn't want to pull Dean out of his little cocoon of happiness; and Sam was gone.

_He doesn't have to be gone,_ said a part of his mind.

"No."

_You saved Dean._

"But this is different. He's in there with the devil."

_So? Are you scared?_

With set determination, Castiel set out; set out save one of his few good friends; to raise Sam Winchester from perdition. He also decided he would agree to Crowley's terms. He would go and say "Yes." A yes that changed the world.

**AN: So? What do you think? Leave me a review.**


End file.
